Sólo yo, la torpe Ryuzaki
by jacque-kari
Summary: Del día en que yo, Ryuzaki Sakuno, le robé un beso al afamado príncipe del tenis. A veces para avanzar, es necesario aprender a dejar ciertas cosas atrás.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Príncipe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a _Takeshi Konomi. _No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo.

* * *

_**~ Sólo yo, la torpe Ryuzaki ~**_

Lo veo allí, de pie en medio de la cancha con su raqueta, una pelota y su habitual gesto soberbio. Él no me ve a mí, no lo haría incluso si estuviera justo enfrente de sus ojos, pero ahora mismo nos separan un par de metros y la reja de alambre.

Botea la pelota con su mano derecha y se dispone a lanzar. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que se irá mañana. Se irá al otro lado del mundo y yo todavía no consigo el valor suficiente para confesarle lo que siento, para decirle un simple me gustas, y sé que probablemente nunca lo consiga, pero no quiero que se vaya sin saberlo, así que si no puedo hablar debo intentar algo más.

Tomo la decisión y camino hacia la puerta sin pensarlo, sé que si lo hago me detendré y no quiero hacerlo. Cruzo la cancha para alcanzarlo, aunque él no me ve sino hasta que me planto justo delante con los puños apretados a mis costados y el cuello muy erguido.

Me pregunta qué quiero, no con demasiado interés, pero tampoco con su habitual tono desdeñoso. Sólo es una pregunta y sin embargo, no necesito más para que mi decisión se quiebre cual figura de cristal que acaba de impactar contra el piso. Comienzo a temblar de inmediato y doy un paso atrás. Quiero darme la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero algo me tiene anclada al suelo, incapaz de moverme, así que inspiro profundamente y hago lo que he venido a hacer. Me pongo en puntas de pie, aunque no sirve para quedar a la misma altura, sino sólo para disminuir la distancia entre los dos. Él me observa serio, sin embargo, justo un segundo antes de que nuestros labios se junten lo veo fruncir ligeramente el ceño, contrariado. Quizás sólo ha sido idea mía o un efecto del sol de la tarde que impacta sobre su espalda y me ciega momentáneamente antes de besarlo.

Quisiera decir que el mundo se detuvo en ese momento, que todos los astros dejaron de moverse sólo para vernos a nosotros dos, para contemplar aquel glorioso momento en el que nuestros labios se juntaron, pero probablemente sólo se haya sentido así para mí, y sólo dentro de mi cabeza en cualquier caso.

No fue mágico ni estallaron fuegos artificiales en el cielo, tampoco sentí ese ligero clic de dos piezas gemelas juntándose luego de haber estado separadas por tanto tiempo. Sólo fui yo, la torpe Ryuzaki, robándole un beso al príncipe del tenis, pero eso fue más que suficiente. Sólo un beso. Era todo lo que quería y lo único que podría obtener de este sentimiento no correspondido.

Apenas siento el impacto de algo contundente golpeando el suelo, pero no le hago caso. Sólo cuando me aparto, un par de segundos después, me doy cuenta de que Ryoma soltó su raqueta y eso produjo aquel sonido.

Me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos y puedo ver el desconcierto en su expresión. Está sorprendido. Apenas puedo creerlo, pues no me parece haberlo visto así alguna vez desde que lo conozco. Él es la clase de chico que va siempre un paso adelante. Nada parece remecerlo ni sacarlo de su estado de impasibilidad, como si estuviera condenado a vivir en el letargo de una vida aburrida y predecible que lo hastía.

Me entran ganas de marcharme cuando me doy cuenta de que me he quedado demasiado tiempo mirándole, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué fue eso, Ryuzaki? —me pregunta con indiferencia.

Yo inspiro tratando desesperadamente de que entre aire a mis pulmones y por un tortuoso segundo creo que se me ha olvidado cómo hacerlo, pero en cuanto reparo en que no está enfadado ni acaba de rechazarme como pronostiqué que haría, todo se vuelve más simple. Sólo inspirar y expirar. Puedo hacerlo.

—Sólo… —pronuncio con voz titubeante y me entierro las uñas en la palma de mi mano para infundirme valor—. Sólo necesitaba hacerlo —le digo con simpleza, porque esa es la verdad—. Necesitaba hacerlo —repito como una autómata, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano detrás de él—. Por lo menos una vez —susurro antes de darme la vuelta.

Y él no dice nada. Tampoco me sigue para sujetarme de la muñeca y decirme que en realidad siempre ha estado enamorado de mí o algo por el estilo. Yo me resisto a decepcionarme. Sabía de antemano que no debía guardar esperanzas, pero hacerlo es inevitable. De alguna manera siempre lo es.

Sigo caminando hasta la salida y no volteo a mirarlo ni una sola vez, aunque ganas no me faltan. Trato de imaginarlo allí, parado en medio de la cancha, con la raqueta y la pelota en algún punto del suelo junto a sus pies, y su habitual gesto soberbio en el rostro truncado por la sorpresa de mi beso y algo se regodea en mi interior por haber conseguido trastocar, aunque sea por un minuto, aquella expresión perezosa e indiferente que le enseña a todo el mundo.

Ryoma no me corresponde, pero por primera vez en mi vida no me importa, porque siento que con ese beso acabo de cerrar un ciclo y que a partir de mañana ya no existirán más "_¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?", _sólo un adiós a mi primer amor.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, soy consciente de que es una historia un poco floja, en la que recurrí al cliché más cliché de todos en el fandom de POT: Cuando Ryoma se va.

En realidad no la escribí con un propósito claro, creo que fue más para desahogarme que para otra cosa, pero a pesar de todo me gusta.

Soy un poco más idealista que esto y una eterna enamorada de los finales felices, mas no siempre las historias de amor acaban bien y aunque el Ryosaku da para soñar, suelo pensar que tal vez nunca habría ocurrido nada entre ellos.

Debería estar estudiando (como la mayoría del tiempo) o quizás actualizando otra de mis historias, pero la inspiración es caprichosa y yo no discuto con gente caprichosa.

Si llegaste hasta aquí realmente apreciaría que me dijeras qué te pareció, pero si no quieres, entonces déjame decirte algo antes de que te vayas:

Gracias por leer.


End file.
